Adoptando a Darien Chiba
by Starlight022
Summary: Serena y Diamante adoptan a Darien¿Qué pasará cuando Darien le confiese su amor?¿Renunciará Serena a su matrimonio perfecto?
1. Adoptando a un enamorado

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan **fic** de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Capítulo 1:****Adoptando a un enamorado.**

Imbécil.

Esa era la palabra que me describía.¿Y todo porqué?

Me había enamorado locamente de mi ahora madre adoptiva.

¿Comó se suponía que debía decirle?

Serena,Srt. Black o en el peor de los casos mamá.

En todo el año que trató de ganarse mi custodia me había tratado como a _su _hijo más que como a un amigo.

Por Dios ella tenía 20 años y yo 16.

Y lo peor de todo...

Es felizmente casada con un tal Diamante Black.

No lo conocía y ya lo "odiaba".

Resignación era todo lo que me quedaba.

Tendría que convivir bajo el mismo techo con la "parejita feliz".

Verlos besarse y acariciarse delante de mí.

Pero nada de eso se compararía a que un día los sorprendería en una "posición" embarasosa.

Eso era seguro todo hijo ve a sus padres infraganti.

-No,no,no-Susurraba solo para mí,a medida que enterraba mis dedos en el cabello y movía negativamente la cabeza.

De solo pensar en que ahora él la estaría tocandola,acariciandola o estremeciendola de placer,el corazón se me oprimía,el pecho me pesaba dolorosamente y la respiración me faltaba.

Maldición. ¿Para que demonios acepté?

Por celos,si por celoso.

No quería que adoptarán a otro y que ese otro disfrutará de su instinto maternal.

Además no volvería a verla.

Era preferible tener migajas de su amor a no tener nada.

-Darien,tú madre ya llegó por tí-Miré mi reloj.

Había llegado una hora antes de la acordada.

Y como el amor es traicionero,una esperanza se instaló en mí.

Era importante para ella.

Bajé las escaleras guiandome por Diana(la directora del colegio),como si no me supiera todo el orfanato.

Se preguntarán si está había sido la primera vez que había sido adoptado.

Pues no.

A los doce años quedé huérfano.

Me adoptaron mujeres solteras u hombres solteros,matrimonios normales,lesbíanicos o gays.

Pero tanto él como ella terminaban cansandose de mi por ser "cerrado".

Sin lugar a dudas eso no se comparaba con la adopción anterior.

Fue una ancianita de unos 68 años.

Creí que todo estaría bien tendría una abuelita.

Al primer día de convivir con ella,la encontré con un baby doll,su quijada en una mano,mientras trataba de hablar correctamente:

-Te haré el mejor sexo oral.

Dios de milagro no quedé traumado de por vida.

Aquello fue escalofríante.

Luego llegó ella y fue la única persona que me trató como a un hijo y a pesar de mis "caras" y enojos,tuvó mucha paciencia y perseverancia.

Cualidades que me hacen amarla más.

-Darien-Serena corrió hacía mí y me abrazó de manera maternal-Hoy conocerás a tú papá-Una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Me sentí como un bandido.

Ella es feliz con su marido y yo quería ser feliz con ella.

-Ah,que bien conoceré a ...-Odio esto-A papá.

-Bueno,vamonos que se nos hace tarde-Se despidio de Diana y salimos rumbo a su casa.

Una vez que llegamos a su casa.

Me mostró cada habitación de esta.

Todo estaba decorado a su manera.

Hasta el ambiente tenía impregnado su aroma.

Respiré profundamente,llenando mis pulmones de su exquisito olor.

-Ven,te enseñaré tu habitación-Me tomó de la mano y fue imposible no sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba al sentirla tan "cerca".

Mi cuarto era perfecto.

Era una mezcla entre nuestros gustos.

Había todo lo necesario para un adolescente.

Y lo mejor de todo es que aquí su aroma era más puro.

-¿Estuvistes aquí mucho tiempo?-Le pregunté.

-Sí,es que no estaba segura si te gustaría y cambía constantemente las cosas de lugar-Otra de sus preciosas sonrisas salío a flote-¿Te gustó?

-Bromeas,me encantó-Esta vez sus perfectos dientes blancos se mostraron ante mí.

-Bueno,te dejó un rato para que te familiarizes con tu cuarto-Abrío la puerta del cuarto y antes de salir se giró a mí:

-Ah,esa puerta es la del closet y esa otra es la del baño.-Señalo con cada dedo a las puertas pronunciadas.

-Está bien,gracias-Le sonreí

-Si,pero no puedes usar el baño,debido a que los estamos modernizando.

-¿Estamos?-Pregunté extrañado.

-El mío también.

-Ah-respondí a modo de sorpresa.

-El único que está en uso se encuentra al final del pasillo.-Cerró la puerta y se fue.

Organizé las pocas cosas que tenía.

Y vaya que eran pocas.

Cuatro mudas de ropa y lo necesario para una buena higiene.

-Pasa-dije después de oír el toque de la puerta.

-Traigo algunas galletas y leche para mucha hambre-Su estomago rugío afirmando lo dicho y nos echamos a reír.

Durante la pequeña merienda hablamos cosas graciosas de cuando ella me visitó durante el año pasado.

Y agradecí internamente que no me hubiera hablado de su marido.

Su celular sonando me devolvío a la realidad.

-Diga ... Oh,amor¿como estás?- Idiota,chillé para mis adentros-Si,él está aquí ... Yo tambié

-Bueno-hablo dando un suspiro cansino-Mi esposo-Un cubo de agua fría me cayo encima al oír eso-tuvó algunos problemitas y se le fue el vuelo y dijo que vendría mañana.

-Oh-dije fingiendo algo de tristeza.

-Bueno,¿qué te gustaría hacer esta noche para no aburrirnos?

* * *

**Se qué habrán ideas inconclusas,pero no soy yo es ff que me las borrá,ya no se qué hacer para solucionar alguno de ustedes sabe contacteme.**

**►¿Qué les gustaría que hicieran esa noche?XD**

**Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y si pueden comente.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización. =)**

**Starlight 022**


	2. Prohibido

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan ****fic**** de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**IMPORTANTE:**

Leer abajo.

**Capítulo 2;**Prohibido

Mi lado "salvaje" repetía una y otra vez : ¿_qué te gustaría hacer esta noche para no aburrirnos?_. Dios ¿comó podía realizar esa pregunta con total inocencia?.Millones y trillones de imágenes incestas se proyectaban en mi mente aumentando las palpitaciones en todo mi cuerpo.

-Yo...-Qué demonios se supone que le diría,si todo lo que quería era hacerle el amor aquí y no salir por lo menos dentro de una semana.-Me gustaría... yo...-Maldición,su pregunta retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez."Malditas hormonas".

-Darien,¿estás bien?

Preocupada por ó su mano en mi hombro,mientras intensificaba sus ojos en los míos como queriendo leer "ese" algo que me había enviado a la Luna.

Sus pestañas estaban inmovilizadas como si no quisiera perderse ninguna información.¿Acaso existía una mamá más maternal,tierna y perfecta que la mía?

-Tierra llamando a ...

Con uno de mis dedos silencie las palabras que saldrían de sus rosados y hermosos y a la vez óme a pecar en el mundo del placer y lo prohibido.

palabra que significa el límite para muchos pero nada para otros.

Acortó la distancia que nos "separa" de lo correcto y lo incorrecto,de lo Prohibido.Tú levantas una de tus finas cejas a modo de confusión que no entiendes pero estás en el mismo lugar.

Y se que tu intención no es la mía pero yo me aferró a esta "esperanza" y a este momento.

Como dicen por ahí:aprovecha las oportunidades que la vida te da pues estas no vuelven jamás.

tengo nada que perder porque no he ganado nada.

A un centímetro de tus labios,desplazó mi dedo para sustituirlos por mis ó tus palpitaciones y respiraciones desenfrenadas como queriendo explotar.

Sé que se debe a confusión o miedo.

Pero el amor es traicionero y aunque no debo pensar que es un sentimiento para conmigo de una manera totalmente diferente de madre e hijo, lo hago.

Y me preguntó:¿Porque el sentimiento más puro y hermoso es tan cruel?.Sabemos que "esa" persona no nos ama pero nos aferramos a un gesto,una mirada,una palabra que recibimos de ellos,a pesar de ser inocentemente.¿Será que somos masoquistas?¿O egoístas?

Decido dejar lo prohibido,los peros o las consecuencias para después.

Y pensar en el Presente que es lo que en verdad vale.

Despúes solo queda el recuerdo para unos y los arrepentimientos para otros.

Nuestros labios hacen un leve contacto enviando infinitas descargas de amor a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Pero solo fue eso un leve contacto porque tú no lo permitistes.

Qué irónica es la vida,digo que no lo permitistes dando la idea de que querías pero no podías,cuando sabemos que no lo deseabas.

Tus manos en mis hombros crean una barrera de distancia,de amor no correspondido.

Llevas tus manos hasta tu pecho y me miras pidiendome una explicación.¿Pero como explicarle a un corazón que lo amas cuando sabes que no te entenderá?.Lo único que te reponden es:_Es solo una pequeña atracción,Con el tiempo se te pasará,No te preocupes,los adolescentes son confusos,Son las hormonas o algo como:No es amor solo encaprichamiento._Pero yo sé que es amor.

El silencio frío y cállado siguió reinando cinco minutos más.

Esta vez,no renegaría lo que siento ocultandolo en una mentira camuflajeada.

el aire lentamente pero a la vez suspiras sabemos que piensas en una solución rápida,tratando de que no llegué a "mayores".

Pero en el fondo sabes que se repetirá.

-Bueno...-Haces una el aire pausademente y ruidosamente debido a la mudez que viste al ambiente.

-Lo mejor será que lo olvidemos y pensemos que nada pasó...-Haces otro descanso que me desgarrá el alma-Solo fue un error-Murmurastes para tí,pero sabemos que te oí.

Ahí estaba la otra respuesta que no había ío frí miras como si me hubieran nacido tres cabezas.

Tú solo estás desconcertada;yo en cambió siento tus palabras en mi corazón como si lo acuchillarás lenta y tortuosamente.

En un segundo mi corazón latía desaforadamente por un acto que siempre he anhelado pero ahora recogo los pequeños pedazos de este y los vuelvo a unir por tí y para tí

Eres mi obsesión,mi droga,mi aliento para seguir,mi inspiración.

Me das vida pero a la vez me matas,me hieres me lastimas.

Pero ahí está en coma pero listo para tí.

que el que ama más es el que disfruta más.

Pero...

¿Y si esa persona nunca te amo,ni te ama?¿Qué pasa?

No lo sé.Pero los que aman sufrimos más.

Continuo sonriendo falsamente y te digo:

-¿Como le puedes llamar error al amor?

* * *

¿Me gustó?No.¿Quisiera que les gustará?Sí

¿Porqué me demore tanto?Los primeros días de haber publicado el fic,tenía varias ideas en mente.

Pero no tenía ningún deseo de escribir.Y continue así por de escribir pero no "quería".

Después la inspiración se fue de ínense no quería escribir y no tenía inspiración.

¿Se preguntarán porque di este paso tan rápido?Yo,personalmente creo que está que mi Darien ha estado enamorado de su mamá por casi un año.O sea,demasiado tiempo sin pasar algo importante;solo los tramites de papeles,las visitas,la adopción,etc.

Otra cosita que quiero decir,(sin ofender sus comentarios).Cuando uno está enamorado y tienes una oportunidad como la descrita en el fic,tú te arriesgas(la mayoría) o te dejas llevar por el momento porque lo que sientes es más fuerte que lo que debieras hacer.

Además,ni yo ni ustedes querrán que se den un beso por el sexto,el diez o el dieciseis capí .

Habiendo pasado un año y estando solitos.

Odio lo lento (depende).Tampoco creerán que en el próximo capítulo se enroscarán en la cama,no no no.

Malpensadas(jaja).

En algunos capis sucederán cositas más profundas y en otros no,pero no quiero aburrirlos con cosas banales.

Chicas,solo fue un roze.

A mi opinion estuvo correcto.

Ya me defendí y expresé lo que es el turno de ustedes.

¡Qué comienzen los tomatazos!

Auchh,eso dolío.

Con respecto a la ortografí si hay una tilde fuera de lugar o una s substituida por una que llevó tres años viviendo en Estados esos tres años jamás volví a escribir en español.Y aunque no lo crean se olvidan esas pequeñ se usan tildes,y cosas por el estilo que ustedes í que mis más sinceras disculpas.

Espero que las historia continue alcanzando sus expectativas(cosa que duda)y espero también que no me abandonen.

Sé que los reviews están en peligro de extinció recuerden no reviews,no fic.A próposito creo que todos quisieran que les dejarán reviews en sus historias,o sea debemos dar para tocar un botncito escribir por lo menos:Me gusto o es horrendo,solo toma unos segundos.

Maldición,se me olvido decir creo que he escrito demasiado y eso que no tenía deseos de escribir.

Ohh,este capi lo hice desde el sábado pero como saben FF me borra palabras así que decidí subirla en el compu del esposo de mi hermana,pero ha estado todo el fin de semana en la casa.A él no le gusta prestarla pues yo tengo la mía ahora llegué de la escuela y lo subí.

**Respuestas a sus maravillosos reviews:**

**patty-moon-de-chiva**:Hola Linda,Jaja me causo risa cuando dijistes que no podías adoptar a Darien porque írias derechito a la cá confieso algo,pues yo también pero antes de arrestarnos hay que violarlo,jeje.Y con respecto a la edad recuerda que desde que tenía quince añitos(y que añitos)lo iba a ás no creo que quieras que lo adopten como a los diez años y esperar como cinco capítulos a que crezca.¿De verdad quieres eso?

**HitomiRut****:**Me alegra mucho que te allá gustado.Y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarmelo saber.

**serenasexilady****:**Mal pensada, es lo que todas queremos algo incesto, sucedío algito parecido.

**Shessid:**Espero que la historia continue interesandote y que te guste mucho.

**Hotaru no Hikaru****:**Jaja,a mi también me dio mucha gracia lo de la idea de como se me ocurrió.Pues con respecto al título no se me ocurrío pasé horas rompiendome el cerebro en busca de algún otro,pero ese fue el único que se me ocurrío.

**Nydga:**Wow,me encantó tu comentario llenó de energí

**serenitychiba87:**Hola,pues yo creo que la última pregunta deja mucho que pensar,¿o no?

**usako de chiba****:**Amé tu comentario.Y con respecto a tu idea,la haré pero un poquitico más y sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**princess-serena-stukino-any-17****:**Que bueno que te gustó y que la seguirás leyendo,espero que este cap siga siendo de tu agrado.

**NAIARA23****:**Me reí mucho cuando escribistes:su mami creo que fue sexy.¿Dudas?Me gustaría saberlas.


End file.
